1. Field of the Invention!
This invention relates to an unit for supporting an ultrasonic vibration resonator.
2. Description of the Prior Art!
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 7-33910, for example, discloses an unit for supporting an ultrasonic vibration resonator in which a first coupling horn called booster and a second coupling horn also called booster are connected in series to an ultrasonic head which is a transducer installed in a cylindrical casing of an ultrasonic processing machine.
In this conventional resonator supporting unit, the first coupling horn is stored in the cylindrical casing and a flange constituting a support portion projecting outward from the second coupling horn is fixed in the cylindrical casing so that the flange which is a support portion projecting outward from the first coupling horn is in contact with the interior wall of the cylindrical casing as a holder. Therefore, when ultrasonic vibration from the ultrasonic head is transmitted to a processing tool attached to the second coupling horn attached to the second coupling horn through the first coupling horn and the second coupling horn and the exterior surface of the processing tool is pressed against a workpiece to machine the workpiece, a portion between the flange of the first coupling and the flange of the second coupling horn is curved with the flange of the second coupling horn fixed in the cylindrical casing as a center by force received by the processing tool from the workpiece which is perpendicular to an axial direction with the result that a loss of ultrasonic vibration energy transmitted from the ultrasonic head to the processing tool is increased by internal stress generated thereby and also the contact position of the processing tool with respect to the workpiece becomes inaccurate inevitably.